


Destiel Oneshots

by angelicpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, I'll add more tags as I write later chapters?, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicpie/pseuds/angelicpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of random Destiel oneshots/drabbles that I'm either too lazy to turn into an actual fic or came from a neat prompt I found on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> I call this the "Gay Pride AU". I have no idea if anyone has done this yet, but whatever. Here it is.

"Dean, Charlie's going to be pissed if we're late!" a voice bellowed from the outside of Dean's apartment. "She's already called me three times!"

Dean let out a muffled groan out into the couch cushion. He forgot about agreeing to go with Cas and Charlie to the New York pride parade, which regrettably started at the ungodly hour of 9am.

"Dean?" Cas called again, his tone impatient. "Are you even awake?"

Dean pushed himself off of the couch and briskly crossed the living room to throw open the door. "I am now," he mumbled, running a hand through his untamable bed head.

"Nine isn't early, Dean," Cas huffed. He was wearing a black shirt that read 'say hey if you're gay' in rainbow letters.

"It is when you stay up all night marathoning Game of Thrones," Dean shot back defensively. "And nice shirt."

Cas ignored the compliment. "Charlie's going to kill us if we don't go _now."_

"I'm still in yesterday's clothes," Dean said flatly, gesturing to himself.

"Should've thought about that before you got up late. Get some shoes on and let's go."

\---

Cas was grateful Dean agreed on joining him to the pride parade; Charlie was frightening to take on alone. She was one of his best friends, no doubt, but her eccentric behavior was difficult to deal with. Not only that, but she took her Hogwarts house much too seriously.

**Charlie B: Hello, it's me. The actual gay friend here.**

Cas let out a groan, showing Dean the message as they maneuvered their way down the already packed sidewalk. "Charlie's starting to send messages."

"Tell her to calm the hell down," Dean said.

"That'll set her off even more," Cas sighed. He jumped when his phone vibrated again. "Oh God, she's not stopping."

**Charlie B: Why are you guys sooooo late?**

**Charlie B: I have someone for you to meet.**

**Charlie B: It's a surprise.**

**Charlie B: Just kidding. Your friendly neighborhood lesbian snagged herself a girlfriend.**

**Charlie B: Kind of like how you should snag yourself a boyfriend. You know, instead of fawning over a straight guy.**

**Charlie B: Aka Dean.**

**Charlie B: Be here in five minutes or I swear to Talos our friendship is over.**

Cas blushed violently and stuffed his phone into his pocket.

"She's really blowing up your phone," Dean said, obviously amused by Charlie's persistence.

Cas scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and forced himself to focus on the façade of the coffee shop they were heading to. "Yeah, she's pretty angry about us being late," he mumbled, his cheeks burning.

This was one of the times Cas deeply regretted telling Charlie how he felt about Dean. It was bad enough Dean was straight; Charlie's taunts and jokes about the situation only added salt to the wound.

Cas remembered telling Charlie about how something in him hoped, against impossible odds, that Dean reciprocated his feelings. He told her about the way their legs were always pressed together when they watched TV; the way their fingertips would brush when reaching for the same thing and how Cas _swore_ that Dean's deliberately lingered on his own.

"What's up, bitches?" Charlie's all too familiar greeting yanked Cas from his thoughts and he realized they had made it to the coffee shop. "I like your shirt, Cas!"

Charlie was leaned back casually in a booth by the window, a brunette woman seated beside her.

Dean rubbed at his eyes and fixed Charlie with a dirty glare. "I'm falling asleep on my feet, that's what's up."

"I told you to go to sleep at a responsible time, Winchester," Charlie fired back. "Were you up all night watching your medieval porn?"

"First of all, I'm a grown ass man who doesn't need to be told what to do. Second of all, Game of Thrones isn't _porn_ ; it's an excellent show with an engaging plot that happens to have sex every now and then," Dean retorted.

Cas cleared his throat, eyes roaming from Dean, to Charlie, to the woman he assumed was her girlfriend. "So are you going to introduce your friend, Charlie?"

Charlie sat up straight and flashed a bright smile; it was amazing how quickly she could change her demeanor. "Hell yeah I am. Guys, this is Dorothy," she beamed.

"Where's your little dog? Did the wicked witch get him?" Dean asked, lips twisted into a wry smile.

Cas elbowed him sharply in the ribs, earning himself a signature Dean pout.

Charlie, however, was fuming. "Dean I swear–"

Dorothy cut her off with a lighthearted chuckle. "If I had a nickel for every time someone asked me that, I'd be rich as hell." She glanced at Charlie, who's face matched the fiery color of her hair, before returning her attention to Cas and Dean. "Charlie tells me you two are quite the power couple."

Dean felt a hot blush creeping into his cheeks. "No, we're not..." His words stumbled from his mouth ungracefully. "I'm not–"

"Gay," Charlie finished. "He's trying to say he's not gay."

"Then why did you–" Dorothy started.

"I ship it." Charlie flashed a wolfish grin. "Can we please head towards the parade now?"

Dean shuffled his feet awkwardly and glanced at Cas, who was already making his way towards the door. Charlie was like a sister to him, but sometimes she took her jokes way too far.

"Guess that's a yes," Charlie mused aloud, grabbing Dorothy's hand and pulling her towards the exit. Dean scrambled after them.

\---

Cas' eyes roamed the rainbow clad crowd that jammed the sidewalk; the parade was starting soon.

"I think Charlie and Dorothy ditched us already," Dean shouted over the crowd's chattering. "Actually I just lost them, but that's not really a bad thing; no skin off my back." He shrugged his shoulders aloofly.

"That's just going to make her pissed, Dean," Cas said exasperatedly. He knew Charlie would get over it, but he was all too aware of the unavoidable shit storm they'd have to endure later.

Dean scoffed. "She's got Dorothy, and we've got each other; it's a fair enough deal. No one's left out."

Cas' eyebrows furrowed together at Dean's choice of words. It was almost as if he was implying that they were a couple. _He's straight_ , he reminded himself bitterly. _Dean wasn't implying anything because he's not into you._ A sad sigh fell passed Cas' lips. He felt a sudden wave of self pity wash over him; it wasn't _fair_ that he had fallen so hard for his best friend.

"If you say so."

Cas' phone buzzed in his pocket and he grimaced, knowing exactly who it was.

**Charlie B: Tell Winchester I hate him. Also insult Game of Thrones for me.**

**Charlie B: And for the record, if I didn't have a smoking hot girlfriend to keep me company while you and Dean leave me alone to do 'totally platonic' things together, I would kill both of you guys.**

He glanced up from his phone and caught Dean looking at him expectantly.

"What'd she say?" Dean asked.

"She said that she and Dorothy are going to spend the rest of the parade together, so looks like we're free," Cas said with a smile. It wasn't a complete lie, he decided, considering Charlie didn't demand for them to meet up with her. "Also she hates you and said Game of Thrones sucks."

Dean rolled his eyes incredulously. "I don't know what the hell she's got against that show. It's _art_ , Cas."

He snorted in response. "Sure it is, Dean."

\---

"You two are such a cute couple!"

Dean's eyes snapped up from the parade. "What?"

Cas was still intently watching the parade, but there was a prominent blush creeping onto his face.

"You two are really cute together," the woman repeated, lifting a slender hand to jab a finger towards Cas. "The way you two look at each other! It's just so adorable," she gushed.

Dean's cheeks heated up. "We-we're not a couple."

The woman gave him a puzzled look.

"I'm not even gay." Dean sounded almost unsure.

"Really, hon?"

Dean's eyes involuntarily wandered back to Cas; something in his chest fluttered and he was suddenly  lightheaded. He had had plenty of girlfriends, but he'd also found himself swooning over guys on occasion. Dean had always forced himself to ignore these thoughts, writing it off as being jealous of their appearance rather than wanting to be with them. His father had drilled it into his mind that men weren't supposed to love men, so he figured that there was no possible way that he could actually feel attracted to another man.

"I don't know," Dean sighed defeatedly. _Maybe for my best friend._

He shuffled passed the woman and returned to his spot next to Cas. He looked up at Dean and smiled softly.

"Charlie would be losing her mind about what that woman said," Cas said with a nervous chuckle.

Dean's eyes flickered to Cas' shirt and he drew in a shaky breath. " _Hey_."

"Hey?" Cas repeated, lifting an eyebrow curiously.

"No, Cas-" Dean ran a trembling hand through his hair. " _Hey_."

Cas looked at Dean with a baffled expression before glancing down at his shirt. _'Say hey if you're gay'_. "Dean, are you..?

"No...maybe? I don't know," Dean stuttered, his cheeks a violent red. "I just know..." He trailed off before clearing his throat. "I just know that I feel _something_ for you and-"

 Cas slid his hand behind Dean's neck and pulled their lips together, cutting Dean off. He let his eyes drift shut, the overwhelming want, the overwhelming _need,_ of the kiss _finally_ being sedated. Cas could feel Dean smiling against his lips.

It was Dean who pulled away from the kiss first, beaming a bright smile. "Damn, Cas, I guess you feel the same way."

Cas' smile's radiance matched Dean's. "I actually have for a while," he admitted sheepishly.

"Let's make up for lost time," Dean murmured, and they were kissing again. 


End file.
